Close Proximity
by gosgirl
Summary: Gibbs and Abby set off to Stillwater to spend Christmas with Jackson, ahead of an oncoming storm. First time Gabby. Written for Jo R in the Gabby Shipper Forum SeSa.
1. Chapter 1: Setting Out

**CLOSE PROXIMITY**

Author: Gosgirl  
>Rating: Eventual M in last chapter.<br>Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
>Category: Romancefriendship  
>Spoilers: None<br>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?  
>Summary: Gibbs and Abby set off to Stillwater to spend Christmas with Jackson, ahead of an oncoming storm. First time Gabby. Written for Jo_R in the Gabby Shipper Forum SeSa.<br>A/N: Posting this a bit late... apologies. This story and With the Grain's awesome 'Snowbound' were written independently but at the same time for the same Gabby Shipper Forum SeSa, which just goes to show how in tune we both are with some stories - not surprising really given we occupy the same gutter! ;P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Setting Out<br>**

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Gibbs?"

"Come on, Abbs. It'll be fun." He jammed the last of the packages into the front seat of the truck alongside their rucksacks, grinning at the dubious expression on Abby's face as she emerged from his house.

"I suspect a Marine's idea of fun doesn't always match mine," Abby pointed out. "My idea of fun would be a coffee in one hand, bourbon in the other and snuggling down in front of a blazing fire, not racing to beat an oncoming storm."

"Just coz you Southerners can't handle snow," Gibbs teased, looking her over as she came to a halt in front of him.

Abby was dressed in just about every layer of winter clothing he'd ever seen her wear...

... warm black trousers, chunky hiking boots, what looked like at least three jumpers and a thick down jacket that swamped her slender frame, and gloves... and were those extra mittens hanging out of the end of her coat sleeves and that she was currently waving around to make her point?

He had to admit Abby looked adorable in her furry winter hat and woollen scarf wrapped round her face. She looked like a mischievous pixie, although he suspected she'd hit him if he told her so. The only features visible were her vivid green eyes, rosy cheeks and a pout that was way too sexy for his blood pressure.

"I'll have you know I love snow, Gibbs... preferably from inside a warm house or when I'm building a snowman... or when I'm beating your ass in a snowball fight. Now if you're talking hurricanes or tropical storms or torrential rain, then I'm your girl."

He grinned as he took the last of the bags Abby handed him and turned away to finish packing the truck.

Abby thought Gibbs always looked good whatever he wore, but he looked particularly edible today.

Thick dark trousers and over a sweater he had that damn red hoodie that always made her want to climb all over him, a winter weight dark short coat on top of everything and he was wearing warm gloves... and a teasing crooked grin and twinkling blue eyes that told her he was having fun with her predicament.

"Don't worry, Abby. We're well equipped..."

His voice drifted over his shoulder, giving her a very good view of his taut butt as he secured the load and slammed the door of his truck. She dragged her eyes away from his ass before he caught her ogling as he turned back to face her. "Look, we've got extra clothing, sleeping bags, food and coffee if we get stuck. It'll be fine."

"Oh, I see, fun _and _fine... well, that's just peachy," Abby grumbled, biting her lip. "Don't get me wrong, Gibbs. It's the best Christmas present I could have, spending it with you and going to see Jackson. I'm just not used to travelling on the roads in these conditions."

Gibbs had invited her to go with him to Stillwater to spend Christmas with Jackson and she'd jumped at the chance.

They'd both taken some extra days off work and it was now mid afternoon Christmas Eve and they were about to set off, aiming to arrive in the evening and spend the next few days with Jackson.

Which was a fine plan... until a storm was forecast to sweep into the state late on Christmas Eve. But Gibbs was confident they could beat it and make it to Stillwater ahead of the weather _if_ they left fairly soon.

"Trust me. We'll be fine." He walked up to her, resting his hands on her shoulders, knowing there was real concern underneath the good natured grumbling.

Abby sighed, giving him a wan smile, "I know and I do trust you, you know I do."

And she did... she always did. She was just being jumpy.

"Then let's get going." He squeezed her shoulders and ushered her into the front of his truck, and she scooted over to settle into the middle seat.

The passenger seat and floor were full of the presents and emergency supplies they might need if they got stuck, as well as rucksacks with their clothes for the next few days. Gibbs had packed them inside the cab instead of in the flatbed of the truck to keep everything dry.

Looking round the packed cab, she thought that at least one bonus of being crowded was that she got to sit right next to him.

There wasn't a lot of space in the front of the truck and she was practically sitting pressed against him from knee to shoulder, which was very distracting... or at least it would be if she could feel anything through all these damn layers.

The traffic was moderately heavy on the roads leaving the city as everyone tried to get a head start on the holiday. Snow from previous falls still lined the roads but the main highways remained clear and as they headed out of the city, Abby was struck by how beautiful it all looked... magical.

With luck and clear roads, it was usually around a five hour drive to Stillwater, probably less if Gibbs was driving, Abby thought to herself with a smile, although...

"Sure you're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." He frowned, puzzled, and looked askance at her question.

He was driving much slower than normal, presumably in deference to the road conditions but she couldn't help teasing him.

"Well, it's just you seem to be obeying the speed limit... which you gotta admit is not normal, Gibbs. I almost feel compelled to check your forehead to see if you're feverish."

He rolled his eyes, grinning at her, "Can't intimidate the snow like I can other drivers, Abbs. Besides... precious cargo."

And she was left wondering whether Gibbs meant her or the presents for Jackson.

As they cleared the outskirts of DC, Gibbs glanced over at Abby and suggested, "Why don't you get some shuteye, Abbs. You've been working long hours lately."

"And you haven't?"countered Abby.

"Not as much as you."

Although the MCRT had been busy, Abby had been snowed under with evidence from the other teams as well, and had put in even more hours than usual in order to finish up in time to have these next few days off.

She'd been functioning on about four hours sleep a night for the past week and even fuelled by a constant stream of Caf!Pow, she was feeling the effects.

He was worried about her.

"Mmm, you may have a point there Very Special Agent Gibbs. Okay, maybe a little nap," she conceded, smiling at him gratefully.

As they pulled onto the interstate, the steady pace and the quiet inside the cab lulled Abby to sleep. Although he was concentrating on his driving and the traffic around them, Gibbs was acutely conscious of the woman beside him.

When her head gradually slipped down to rest against his shoulder as Abby dozed, he had to stop himself from wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer. He contented himself with occasionally leaning his cheek against her head, enjoying the calm and the closeness.

After a couple of hours, Abby drifted awake, becoming aware of the firm shoulder underneath her cheek. When she blinked and raised her head, she met a pair of very close, amused blue eyes before they turned back to the road.

"Feel better?"

"Mmm, how long was I asleep?" Abby sat up, stretching her arms and rolling her neck to ease the kinks, missing the way his eyes raked over her.

"Couple of hours," he told her. "Traffic's building up."

"Time for caffeine then," she declared.

Abby scrabbled for both thermos of coffee, one made to his liking filled with his usual tar as she referred to it, and the other sweetened with milk and sugar, or weakened as he called it.

Pouring his coffee first, she handed Gibbs his travel mug. He smiled warmly at her as she held onto it between gulps so he could concentrate on the road.

Abby basked in the feeling of sitting close to him, surreptitiously studying his profile, the strong nose and firm jawline, and a neck she could just sink her teeth into, and the wrinkles at the corners of his piercing blue eyes that only showed when he smiled... which he seemed to be doing more and more around her lately.

"Thanks for inviting me along, Gibbs. I don't want to get in your way or intrude."

"Glad you're comin', Abbs. Haven't been to Stillwater for Christmas since... a long time."

The last time had been the year before he lost Shannon and Kelly, the last time they'd all spent the festive season together with Jackson.

While his relationship with his father was much improved and he'd enjoyed Christmas last year when Jackson had visited DC, this time of year was still not an easy time of year for him.

He wondered if it ever would be.

Abby's soft voice broke into his thoughts and what she said startled him, "And it'll help having me there... almost as a decoy... a buffer?"

Gibbs should have known Abby would be perceptive enough to realize part of his reasons. He knew Jackson was excited about his son visiting him and Gibbs didn't want to disappoint his dad when he still couldn't quite make the effort to be thoroughly festive.

He'd hoped Abby's presence would ease that somewhat... both for himself and his father.

"Sounds cold when you put it like that. Didn't mean it that way," Gibbs picked up her hand and entwined their fingers. The last thing he wanted was to upset her or have her think he was using her. "Wanted you with me."

"It's okay. I don't mind. In fact, I'm flattered that you think I can help. I get that Jackson will be really excited about you coming for Christmas and you don't want to disappoint him. But I also know that Christmas is a difficult time for you... and always will be. I'll try my best to help."

She felt him squeeze her fingers and looked down at their joined hands on his thigh, enjoying the warmth of his larger hand that swamped hers.

"You always help, Abbs."

And she did... more than she probably knew or that he could easily admit to her.

He was beginning to anticipate and enjoy spending time with her outside of work and at holiday times more and more. She'd come to mean so much to him in the years they'd been friends.

Gibbs couldn't imagine his life now without her.

A short time later, traffic began bunching up ahead and they eventually slowed to a crawl. It was hard to see too far ahead as the falling snow blurred in the lights. After a while, brake lights ahead indicated that everything was grinding to a halt.

Half an hour passed and there was no sign of movement ahead, and the light was rapidly going.

Gibbs had resisted turning the engine off to keep the heat up, but he could sense by Abby's silence that she was becoming concerned. Once the dark closed in, the road surface would quickly become icy rather than just wet and even driving in his truck would become difficult.

Abby tried to get an internet connection on her iPhone but couldn't get a signal. Gibbs swallowed his amusement at her muttering to herself and suggested dryly, gesturing at the radio, "Try the old fashioned method?"

She threw a glare his way as she reached for the radio and he bit back his grin.

The radio forecast didn't do much to reassure her as the latest weather reports had the storm moving into the area more quickly than was previously expected... which they'd already worked out by looking out of the window. The snow was falling thickly now and settling, and with the traffic unmoving, the road couldn't be kept clear by the vehicles. If the wind increased much more, it would soon be blizzard conditions.

Up ahead, several of the truck drivers had jumped down from their cabs and were gathered in a huddle by the side of the road. Gibbs slid out of the truck and made his way forward, returning after a few minutes with news, via the drivers' CB radios, of an accident up ahead which was blocking the road.

"No one's going anywhere soon, Abbs."

"Oh... Well, I guess it's sleeping bags after all then."

Abby looked round the cab of the truck, wondering how they were going to squeeze into sleeping bags in the confined space and not freeze by morning. Ending up as an ice cube on Ducky's autopsy table wouldn't be her first choice of location for Christmas morning.

"There's a motel up ahead... " Gibbs' voice was reassuring, breaking into her thoughts. "Looks like it's had a power cut but even without heating, it'll do as shelter."

"Okay, sounds good and probably the best we can do. I'll try Jackson, see if I can let him know."

As Gibbs followed the other vehicles into the motel's parking lot, Abby tried to ring Jackson to let him know they'd be delayed. Not getting a call through, she fired off a text, hoping that it would reach him or he'd be bound to worry.

Grabbing their rucksacks, they slithered towards the motel entrance as more cars began arriving, their occupants obviously deciding that stopping was a more sensible option than spending the night of Christmas Eve shivering in their cars.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Holing Up

**CLOSE PROXIMITY**

**Chapter 2 – Holing Up**

The dimly lit reception area was already crowded. The first thing they were aware of was raised voices as several people argued with the manager, who was being surly and defensive instead of the welcoming port in the storm many had hoped for.

A piercing whistle broke through the noise and everyone fell silent. Gibbs strode forward to the desk, Abby suppressing a smile with difficulty as he dominated the room with his usual ease.

"What's the problem?"

One of the men leaning on the counter turned to Gibbs, "He expects us to pay more than the full rate when he hasn't even got full power. It's pure exploitation if you ask me and we've all offered to share rooms to make it easier."

Abby could see the moment the manager was on the receiving end of a Gibbs' glare as he both paled and bristled at the same time before protesting, "I can't give it away, y'know. I gotta make a living too. And there's nothing I can do about a power cut... you're lucky to get lighting and some heating from the generator, and even that might not last as the storm arrives."

Before things could get out of hand, Abby pushed to the front and gave the manager a dazzling smile, catching his attention immediately.

Gibbs watched, hiding a grin as Abby negotiated fair rates for everyone with a charm and tact that was far more effective than a glare and threats of physical violence. When she was done, the manager had gone from being uncooperative to eating out of her hand.

Abby stepped back when she was satisfied with the arrangement and left the manager doling out rooms, with people agreeing amongst themselves who they would share with.

Abby noticed a red-headed, attractive woman and two young kids standing off to the side, talking to two men. The woman's body language oozed nervousness. Abby caught her eye and beckoned her over. The woman broke away from the two men and approached them, clutching the hands of her kids.

Abby smiled a greeting, "Hello, we haven't sorted out anyone to share with yet. Why don't you three share with us? We've got sleeping bags so we can take the floor while you three have the bed if you want? It'll keep you out of the way of those guys in case they give you any trouble."

A grateful smile broke out on the woman's face, and she glanced over at Gibbs as he approached, her eyes widening. "I must admit I'd feel a bit safer that way, thank you. Are you sure you don't mind sharing, you and your husband."

"Oh, we..." began Abby.

"Don't mind," Gibbs finished, and Abby looked at him, startled. He indicated the two men the redhead had moved away from with a tilt of his head before asking. "They been givin' ya trouble?"

"A little but it's no big deal, honestly," the woman admitted, shrugging.

Without saying another word, Gibbs moved across to the two men and Abby could see the redhead's eyes follow him as he began talking quietly with the two men.

Although Gibbs didn't have his badge or gun with him, as far as she knew, Abby doubted that would hinder him in being as effortlessly intimidating as he needed to be. Whatever he said seemed to sink in as both men rapidly looked uncomfortable and shifted on their feet, breaking eye contact.

When Gibbs returned, Abby saw the woman smile gratefully at Gibbs, a familiar spark of interest crossing her face... the usual reaction of any red-blooded, never mind red-headed, female to setting eyes on the Marine.

_Strike that... any woman with a pulse would react to this man but of course this one had to be a redhead, didn't it?_

"I don't know how to thank you for intervening." The redhead's wide smile made her face even more attractive as she tilted her head to gaze up at Gibbs from under her lashes, and Abby resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Gibbs shrugged, replying quietly, "No need."

"Nevertheless, I'm grateful. They were making me a little nervous."

Abby held out her hand to introduce herself, drawing the woman's attention back to her, "I'm Abby by the way."

"Hello, I'm Anna," she said, smiling and shaking Abby's hand, "and thanks again for offering to share. I'm sorry to barge in on your Christmas Eve together."

"That's okay. This is hardly where we'd all choose to spend Christmas Eve is it, so we might as well make the best of it, if we can." Abby glanced at Gibbs again, curious as to why he was allowing Anna's misconception that they were married to go uncorrected.

"This is John, my son," Anna indicated the young boy of about six who was clinging to her hand, "and my daughter, Emma," and the little girl of about ten smiled up at them, shyly.

Abby said hello to the two children and shook their hands and Gibbs followed suit, his face softening as it always did with kids.

Anna turned to Gibbs expectantly and held out her hand. He hesitated only momentarily before returning her handshake, "Jethro. D'ya need help with your bags?"

Her face lit up, "Yes, please... I'd rather not go out to the car on my own. Abby, would you mind if my kids waited here with you?"

Abby looked at the expression on Anna's face with a familiar sinking feeling. Perhaps she should offer to share with the kids and leave Gibbs to go into his usual redhead routine?

"Of course not. We'll be fine, won't we?" Abby smiled down at John who had already planted himself by Abby's side, looking up at her wide eyed, and she held out her hand for Emma to take.

"D'ya need anything else from the truck, Abbs?" asked Gibbs, sliding an arm round her shoulders.

Abby surveyed the rucksacks and bags they'd brought in so far and shook her head, and got another surprise when he dropped a quick kiss on her temple before heading outside with Anna in tow.

When Gibbs returned carrying the cases from Anna's car, he waited while she collected her kids from Abby and ushered the three of them to their shared room, wanting to make sure the two men didn't give her any more hassle.

Returning to reception to pick up their own bags, it was to see Abby flanked by two young lads standing way too close for his liking and although she was smiling, as Gibbs neared them, what he heard made his fists clench.

"We don't mind sharing with you... you know we could have a good time. Why don't you swap rooms rather than share with that old guy and some kids?"

Before Abby could reply, she felt a presence behind her. If the heat at her back and the hand that curled almost possessively round her waist wasn't a clue that Gibbs was back, the way the lads flinched and stepped back clinched it.

When she turned, it was to see a full blown death glare being sent their way and she shook her head, smiling at him.

"You know I can handle kids like that, Gibbs, don't you, with one hand tied behind my back?" she pointed out, quietly, once the young men had moved off.

The icy blue eyes turned in her direction and his expression softened, "I know, Abbs."

_Old guy_... was the phrase echoing round his head, wondering if she saw him like that.

"Doesn't mean I don't appreciate the knight in shining armour impersonation though..." She leaned in to whisper, "and you're not old." Abby grinned at his surprised look.

Abby had an uncanny knack of knowing what had gotten to him and he shook his head, ruefully, returning her smile.

Pulling himself out of his maudlin thoughts, Gibbs told her, "Storm's finally arriving but hopefully it'll blow through by the morning. Snow'll be deep though. Have to dig out the parking lot in the morning to get out."

"Then let's get settled in and have some food. I'm starving," smiled Abby, picking up her rucksack.

She noticed that even in the brief trip outside, snow had settled on his hair and face and was now melting...

One of her many weaknesses with this man was how good he looked when he was wet, and she watched fascinated as a water droplet ran down his cheek and down onto his neck, itching to follow its trail with her tongue.

_Pull yourself together, Sciuto..._

Making their way to the shared room, they all got settled as best they could. Unpacking only what they needed, Abby and Gibbs moved some of the furniture to give them enough space to lay out the sleeping bags at the foot of the bed.

Anna was getting her kids ready for bed, still fully clothed as the room felt cold without the full heating on. Piling coats on top of the bedding, she asked, "Are you sure you're okay down there on the floor? I feel guilty we're taking the bed."

"We'll be fine," Abby assured her.

She had no intention of going anywhere near the motel bed... having removed enough DNA from bedclothes too numerous to mention and seen the sticky results of black lighting, she had no illusions over what bodily fluids were lurking on most motel beds.

"At least you've got sleeping bags that'll zip into a double... that'll be cosier," Anna pointed out.

Gibbs realized with a sense of dismay that she was right.

He'd forgotten that the individual sleeping bags he'd packed could in fact do duty as a double... and having given the impression they were married, it would look very odd now if he suddenly insisted on he and Abby sleeping in separate sleeping bags.

_Oh crap... Well, you walked into that one, Marine_.

The thought filled him with both anticipation and apprehension.

How was he supposed to keep himself under control snuggled in a sleeping bag next to Abby? He didn't know whether to be grateful or disappointed that they were sharing a room with Anna and her kids... and that they effectively had an audience so he'd have to keep himself in check.

When Gibbs looked up, it was to see the subject of his thoughts struggling to hold back her laughter. She'd read his mind with ease and he smiled ruefully at her.

Abby shook her head, smiling as she signed to him _it's okay. Don't mind_.

They zipped the bags together and Abby folded her jacket to act as a pillow, although there was a far more tempting pillow in the form of broad shoulders and solid chest within reach... but she was trying not to think of that for now.

Trying to control herself when she was within grabbing distance of everything she wanted wasn't likely to result in a restful night's sleep.

Once Anna's children were comfortable in bed, they soon fell asleep, the events of the day wearing them both out and Anna nipped into the bathroom for a quick wash... enough hot water for a shower being the other casualty of the power cut, but some warm water was still possible at the moment.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Abby turned to Gibbs and asked him, curiously "Why didn't you correct her when she thought we were... y'know?"

Gibbs shrugged, glancing at the bathroom door, "Easier this way."

He wasn't sure what had come over him when he hadn't corrected Anna's assumption about he and Abby being a married couple. He told himself that it was merely convenient and nothing to do with the way it made him feel to think of Abby as _his_.

He hesitated as a thought struck him, "D'ya mind?"

Abby shook her head, giving him a surprisingly shy smile, and he breathed a sigh of relief as she told him, "No, don't mind at all, really."

Gibbs thought it would also make it easier to fend off Anna's obvious interest if she thought he was already taken. It was an interest Gibbs didn't share and he had no wish to return her flirtation. There was only one woman he was interested in right now and she was currently looking at him with twinkling green eyes.

Abby's smile turned mischievous as she whispered, "And don't worry, I'll defend you in the night if she jumps you."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Good to know."

"Although, are you sure you don't want me and the kids to find another room? So you can go into your tried and tested redhead routine?" She chuckled at the glare she got in return.

Abby was flattered and slightly amazed that Gibbs would use this excuse but she wasn't about to refuse a night spent in the same sleeping bag.

Digging into the rucksacks, Abby handed him some of the sandwiches they'd brought with them and they shared another thermos of hot soup. Gibbs braved the coffee maker to make them both a mug... even the crappy coffee in a motel was better than no caffeine at all.

Gibbs shed his jacket and boots but kept the rest of his clothes on as he slipped into the sleeping bag. With minimal heating, when the storm arrived and the wind increased, it would only get colder.

Fortunately, the sleeping bags were winter weight... that plus shared bodily warmth should keep them both cosy enough to sleep. If only he could get his mind off _who_ was providing that shared bodily warmth in the first place, he might actually be able to fall sleep.

Lying down, he looked up at Abby and couldn't resist asking, "Aren't you gonna say it?"

She gave him a puzzled glance as she slipped her legs into the bag, still eating a sandwich, "Say what?"

He watched her carefully, "Thought you'd say I told ya so."

Abby shrugged, cocking her head to one side in a familiar gesture, "And would it help if I said that? Besides, you couldn't have predicted the accident. If it hadn't been for that, we would have made it to Jackson before the storm hit. So... it's fine, really. And it wouldn't change anything, would it, if I did say I told you so?"

"No, guess not," he grudgingly admitted, looking away.

"Well, then..." she insisted, puzzled why Gibbs was trying to get her to be critical of him.

"Don't think that would have stopped any of my ex-wives saying it," he admitted.

_Ah... so that was it._

"Well, I'm not them, Gibbs... don't compare me with them." She couldn't keep the touch of annoyance out of her voice.

Abby loosened her pigtails and scraped her hands through her hair, easing the tension on her scalp. He watched the dark locks tumble around her shoulders and his hands itched with the urge to bury his fingers in her tresses. He loved seeing her thick hair down like this.

Abby shivered. The room was cold and she settled into her side of the bag, rolling onto her side to face him.

"Meant it as a compliment," he told her softly, eyes roaming over her face.

And he did.

Abby always surprised him. She never reacted in the 'traditional' female way he'd come to expect after experiencing the bitterness that comes with ending up with three ex-wives. Not that she wasn't unpredictable... she was, but in the best possible way.

"I know you did," Abby loved the warmly affectionate gaze he was sending her way, his blue eyes gentle. "But I'm me, Gibbs."

"Oh yeah, I know," his voice was tender as he stroked her cheek. "A one off." He paused before continuing, "C'mere."

He tugged her towards him and she curled into his side willingly, pillowing her head on his shoulder and tentatively rested a hand on his chest, curling her fingers into his sweatshirt. His arm tightened around her and she tried to relax, more than distracted by his close proximity, but feeling her tiredness creeping up on her again.

Gibbs had always been physically affectionate with her but seemed even more so on this trip, as if being out of DC and their work environment was allowing him to relax more.

Whatever the reason for it, she wasn't about to protest.

After a while, listening to his regular breathing and the steady, comforting thud of his heartbeat, Abby felt moved to tell him, "Besides, I think your ex-wives were idiots."

"Why?" he chuckled, his voice a low rumble that she felt as well as heard. "For marrying me in the first place?"

"For letting you go," she said, quietly after a pause.

He held his breath before admitting, "I'm not easy to live with, Abbs."

She raised her head to look at him, green eyes shining, "I know that, but it takes two to screw up and two to make things work too."

The atmosphere was suddenly intimate and charged but before either of them could speak or move, the bathroom door opened signalling Anna's return, breaking the moment.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll be out of your way soon... don't mind me."

Anna slipped into bed beside her sleeping kids and they both shifted towards her and cuddled up.

Abby struggled upright again, reluctantly pulling away from his warmth but needing some distance to compose herself, "I'll just go and wash my make-up off... panda eyes are not a good look for Christmas morning, trust me, Gibbs."

When she returned and slipped back into the sleeping bag, Gibbs appeared to be asleep and Abby tried to relax enough to do likewise, her mind whirling with their conversation and the emotion she thought she'd read in his eyes.

She was acutely conscious of him lying beside her, the heat from his body seeping into hers and very aware of his deep and steady breathing. With his ability to sleep anywhere at any time, Gibbs had presumably drifted off rapidly, leaving Abby almost over tired and unable to settle easily to sleep, much as she needed it.

She waited till she was sure Anna was asleep before turning on her side again.

By the light of the nightlights Anna had switched on for the kids, Abby watched his face in repose, enjoying this chance to look at his features close up, without him being aware of it... her eyes roaming over every line of this face she loved... the distinctive nose, wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, firm jawline and strong neck that really needed to be nibbled, and silver hair that she wanted to run her fingers through to find out how soft it was.

_God, he was gorgeous._

"If you were mine, I wouldn't let you go," Abby murmured, confident that Gibbs was asleep and hadn't heard her remark.

But he had.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3: Roused

**CLOSE PROXIMITY**

A/N: Thanks so much for all the alerts and reviews - appreciate every one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Roused<strong>

Abby's first thought when she woke after a good night's sleep on Christmas morning was how warm she felt.

Strong arms were wrapped tightly around her, the weight of them resting firmly over her middle and she was pressed back against a solid chest, and long legs tangled with hers. A large hand was resting just underneath her breasts, the tips of his fingers _oh so_ close, and his face was buried in her hair, the wash of warm breath raising goosebumps on the back of her neck.

Most distracting of all was the traditional male salute to the morning pressed against her ass... and what felt like a very impressive salute at that.

Gibbs was virtually cradling her.

Not wanting to move lest she wake him and he pulled away, Abby just lay there, enjoying the comfort and warmth, relishing the feel of his solid body curled around her almost protectively.

She was determined to savour every second, knowing she might never experience it again.

She had no illusions that his hard on was as a result of holding _her_. Most men woke up with a morning 'wood' and it could have been Nurse Ratchett in the sleeping bag with him and Gibbs would have reacted in the same way.

That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it... only just resisting the urge to push back against him. She really wanted to wriggle her hips to tease that hardness, making him moan and move that hand so it was cupping her breast, so she could feel her nipple respond to those rough fingers.

Abby could pinpoint the exact moment Gibbs woke when he stiffened... well, the rest of him that wasn't already stiff, that is.

She felt his arms momentarily tighten and then loosen, and his breathing hitched as he must have realized where he was and whose body he was wrapped around. Gibbs pulled back his arms slowly and rolled onto his back carefully, obviously still thinking Abby was asleep. She was happy for him to continue believing it, to avoid any embarrassment.

She left it a few minutes and then yawned, stirring as if she was only just waking up before turning over, making a show of rubbing her eyes and giving him a sleepy smile. "Mornin, Gibbs. Merry Christmas.'"

Abby was hard put to read his expression as he moved to lean on one elbow, smiling down at her. "Merry Christmas, Abbs. Not the one we'd planned."

Abby shook her head, keeping her voice down so as not to wake the other occupants of the room, "Doesn't matter. It's Jackson I feel sorry for... he must be so disappointed we didn't make it to Stillwater in time."

She didn't add that waking up in his arms would have made this a memorable Christmas wherever she was, and would probably keep her in fantasy fodder for a long time to come.

Gibbs flopped over onto his back and stretched, "If the storm's clearing we might still get there later."

He'd spent a wakeful hour after hearing Abby's whispered comment, going over and over in his mind what she'd said. Gibbs still couldn't allow himself to believe that Abby had feelings other than friendship for him, however much he wanted to. But he couldn't see how else to interpret her words.

So it was with a sense of nervous anticipation that he'd finally drifted off to sleep. Perhaps this break away from the pressures of work would be an ideal time to really find out how she felt about him?

Obviously, his body had already decided for him what he should do and had migrated towards Abby in the night. Gradually waking, wrapped around her soft curves and with a raging hard on, he'd only just stopped himself pressing even closer and rolling her over to kiss her senseless.

Fortunately, she'd still been asleep and he'd managed to untangle himself before things got awkward.

When his body had calmed down sufficiently, Gibbs clambered out of the sleeping bag and walked over to the window. "Looks like the worst's gone over in the night. Sky's clear."

Abby joined him and he slid an arm round her waist when she leaned against him as they peered out at a white world. All the vehicles and parking lot were covered. About a foot had fallen in the night but the sky was now bright. If the plows could clear the roads this morning, they could be on their way.

While Gibbs was in the bathroom, Abby rummaged in their bags and they shared the remaining food when he returned. The kids were fidgeting in the bed and that soon woke their mother.

As the family got their things together, the kids protesting at having to leave a warm bed, Abby disappeared to brush her teeth. When she came back, it was see Gibbs investigating whether the coffee maker would work again this morning, but it seemed even the generator was now out entirely.

Abby giggled as she watched him, "Glaring at it won't make it work, y'know."

"No coffee," came the succinct and muttered reply.

"With observation skills like that, have you ever thought of being an investigator?"

He tried to keep the glare going but the corners of his mouth twitched at her teasing, and he reached up to tweak her nose.

"Just remember, Gibbs, I'm the one who's got to deal with you without your morning coffee."

Anna laughed, looking up from packing her bag, to watch them curiously, "Coffee addict, huh?"

Abby turned to her. For a moment she'd forgotten they had an audience as they bantered, "Oh, you've no idea. Coffee runs in his veins by now."

He quirked an eyebrow, smiling, "And what about you without your morning caffeine."

She held up the thermos, smirking as he grimaced, knowing what she was going to say, "Cold coffee... it'll do as a substitute Caf!Pow in an emergency, and trust me, no hot water and no fresh coffee constitutes a major crisis."

"Caf!Pow, huh?" commented Anna, smiling. "That's hardcore caffeine."

"No, the tar he drinks is hardcore," Abby assured her, ignoring Gibbs' snort of amusement.

Gibbs knelt down to pack up their rucksacks. He left the sleeping bags out for now. If they couldn't get going this morning, they'd have to wait a while longer and the warmest place to do that in a building with no heating was inside the sleeping bag... _god help him._

* * *

><p>Wrapping up in layers again, they headed outside to join the other guests in helping to clear snow from the parking lot and their cars. At least it would keep them warm while they waited.<p>

Most of the other guests were already outside, including all the kids who took the opportunity to have an impromptu snowball fight. As a lot of the vehicles were equipped for winter travelling, there was an abundance of snow shovels and work progressed quickly. Soon the route out of the motel parking lot was clear and most of the cars were free of snow.

Very little traffic was moving on the main road, but gradually snow plows went past and news came again through the truck drivers' CB radio that traffic was moving up ahead, so it shouldn't be long before they could resume their journeys.

As they cleared the last of the snow from around the truck's wheels, Abby glanced over at Gibbs. He had his back to her, bent over and from this angle, showing off one of his best... assets.

A far too tempting target...

Scrabbling in the snow, Abby quickly launched a snowball before he could see what she was doing, but her aim was off and as Gibbs started to stand up, it landed full in his face.

Brushing the snow off and sending a mock glare her way, Gibbs grabbed more snow, seeing her eyes widen. Abby turned and ran, squealing as she tried to put some distance between them.

He didn't bother trying to throw it but ran after her. Catching her with ease, he spun her round, rubbing his handful of snow over her face. She gasped at the sudden cold as wet slush trickled down her neck, protesting in amongst her giggles, "Giiibbbs, I can't believe you did that! Not nice."

Retaliating, she sent a volley back at him as Gibbs retreated but her aim was more enthusiastic than accurate and he dodged every one easily. Breathing heavily, Gibbs saw how beautiful she looked... her eyes sparkling, lips curving in an enticing smile, almost doubled over with helpless laughter.

He wanted nothing more than to stride over there and lose himself in her mouth.

By now, John and Emma, along with their mother, had come across to join in the fight and it wasn't long before they were all, with the exception of Gibbs, covered in snow as a flurry of snowballs shot back and forth.

When they were in danger of re-covering the truck with as much snow as they'd already cleared, they ended the snowball fight, calling it an honourable draw, the kids giggling helplessly. Grabbing her kids' hands, Anna led the way back inside to collect their things.

Gibbs held out his hand for Abby to take. She was still laughing, her eyes sparking with mischief as he pulled her in to his side as they followed the others inside. She enjoyed the feeling of his arm round her and snuck her own arm round his waist. He didn't react, except to smile at her.

He looked remarkably relaxed. Abby reached up to lace their fingers together and Gibbs used the arm slung round her shoulders to pull her in closer, planting a kiss on her hair.

* * *

><p>Collecting their bags, they bid farewell to Anna and the kids, and Abby noticed the wistful look Anna sent in Gibbs' direction, which he was either oblivious to or chose to ignore.<p>

When they emerged from the motel, traffic was starting to trickle past on the highway and they joined the slow moving queue of cars out of the parking lot, everyone keen to leave.

As soon as they were on their way, Abby managed to get a signal on her phone and rang Jackson, who sounded relieved to hear from them. Abby put the call on speaker and held the phone so they could both hear and talk to him.

"Merry Christmas, Jack."

"Merry Christmas, Abby... Leroy." The cheeriness in Jackson's tone was unmistakable. "I got your message, Abby, but had visions of you both trying to sleep in that darn truck."

"We were totally fine, Jack, don't worry. We made it to a motel... which was way more comfy and a_ lot_ warmer than the front seat of the truck... even if there's a Marine nearby that would probably insist he can sleep anywhere." She glanced at Gibbs, grinning as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey dad. We should be there in a couple of hours."

"Lookin' forward to it, son."

"I should warn you, Jack, neither of us have been caffeinated and in Gibbs case, that may well be dangerous as he's driving."

"Oh dear, bad news then, son. The coffee maker's on the fritz."

There was a moment of silence in the truck before Abby burst out laughing at the look of horror on Gibbs' face. Before either of them could say anything further, the rich chuckle coming from the speaker broke in, "Sorry, couldn't resist that one. It's a pity I couldn't see Leroy's expression."

Trying unsuccessfully to smother her giggles, Abby told him, "Oh, Jackson, you're bad."

"I know but it was worth it to hear your laugh, Abby. Don't worry, the coffee will be on when you get here."

Ending the call, Abby glanced at Gibbs to see him chuckling and couldn't help teasing him further. "I swear, Gibbs, you went deathly pale on me there and for a minute, I thought you were gonna faint dead away. I could almost see the palpitations at the thought of having to drink instant coffee."

Gibbs nudged her shoulder at the teasing, enjoying her throaty laugh.

After a while, when they were about half an hour from Stillwater, Abby ventured softly, "You seem quiet, Gibbs. I mean you're usually quiet... but you seem more quiet than usual this morning and I was just wondering if you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Ah, _fine_. I wonder which particular version of Gibbs 'fine' that one is? Is it the fine that means," her voice dropped into her impersonation of his deeper voice and he bit back a grin, "I'm _really_ fine, stop worrying and fussing over me, Abby. Or the fine as in I'm _sort_ of fine but I'm thinking about something and I'll tell you when I'm ready, Abby. Or is it the fine that means I'm not fine at all but I really don't want to talk about it, back off Abby."

He shook his head, chuckling, "The middle one."

Even after all these years, her perception and ability to read him like a book still surprised him.

"That's okay then," she said simply, content to let him talk to her when he was ready. Abby plugged her earphones in and started listening to her iPod, leaning her head against his shoulder and was soon dozing again.

Gibbs glanced down at her as she slept. One night's sleep didn't make up for all she'd lost this week and she still looked tired. A few days in Stillwater away from the pressures of her heavy workload would do her the world of good... he hoped.

Gibbs savoured the feeling of her close presence, occasionally turning his head to brush his nose against her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo, grateful as always she didn't press him to talk.

She never had, seeming to sense when he didn't want to. That was something else that made her unique.

She'd typically picked up on his preoccupation, which was mostly because he was turning over in his mind her words of last night.

Did she really want him as much as he wanted her?

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4: Stillwater

**CLOSE PROXIMITY**

**Chapter 4 - Stillwater**

When they eventually arrived in Stillwater, the streets were equally snow covered and the last half mile through town was possibly the trickiest of the journey, but they finally slithered to a halt outside Jackson's shop.

Jackson must have been looking out for them because he appeared through the door almost immediately, beaming a welcome. Almost pushing him ahead of her out of the truck, Abby wriggled out behind Gibbs and rushed round to grab Jackson in a bone-crushing hug, which he returned with equal enthusiasm, looking delighted to see her.

"I know I said it once but I want to say it again with a kiss this time. Merry Christmas, Jack," she told him, kissing his cheek.

"I'll not argue with that, Abby."

Gibbs watched indulgently. His dad and his... girl. If he dare he say it?

When Abby pulled back, Jackson turned to hug his son and Abby grinned at the sight.

Jackson took Abby's arm as he ushered her inside and Gibbs rolled his eyes as he was left to unpack the truck. He dumped the bags by the stairs with a muttered, "I'll take them up later," before heading straight for the kitchen with a determined stride.

Abby and Jackson shared a look and a grin, saying as one, "Coffee."

When they entered the kitchen, Gibbs had already poured a mug and was almost inhaling it. With a satisfied sigh after a couple of gulps, he then turned to pour Abby a mug, sweetening it as she liked it.

"I can't tell ya how great it is that you're both here. I thought I'd do breakfast for ya both. You must be hungry," his dad suggested, grabbing his own half-finished mug.

"I'm famished, Jack," she asked, sipping her coffee, sighing at the taste of a decent brew. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"Well... you could do that French toast you did for me in the summer."

Abby grinned, tilting her head to one side in a familiar gesture. "I can do that. Hit me with some eggs and I'll get right on it."

"You've never made me French toast, Abbs," teased Gibbs, sipping his coffee at a slower rate.

"Well, let me make you breakfast one day and I'll do you the best French toast you've ever tasted."

Suddenly realizing what she'd said and imagining the circumstances under which she'd like to make him breakfast, Abby could feel the blush rising up her face, not helped by the sparkle and smouldering emotions she could see in Gibbs' eyes but couldn't quite untangle enough to read.

Jackson turned away to hide his grin.

Over more coffee and heaped plates of breakfast, Abby caught Jackson up on news of the team. He knew he'd get more detail out of her than he would his son and Abby happily indulged him with stories, while asking interested questions about how Jackson was and how life in Stillwater had been these past few months since she'd seen him last.

Gibbs knew that his dad was delighted to have her stay at any time. She'd come to visit Jackson by herself for a few days after his dad had returned to Stillwater at the end of the summer when the Reynosa cartel was no longer a threat.

Since the death of her father, Abby had come to rely on both Ducky and Jackson more and more. She'd become especially close to Jackson during the summer when he was in DC in protective custody and essentially stuck at his son's house.

After breakfast, Gibbs and Abby cleared the table and washed the dishes between them.

"Where d'ya want these, dad?" asked Gibbs, indicating the boxes in the hallway with his refilled coffee mug.

"Just out back, son, please. Haven't got round to moving 'em yet." Not that he'd admit it to anyone, least of all his son, but Jackson was finding keeping up with the physical demands of running his store harder each year.

Abby followed Jackson through into the store and as they chatted happily, it wasn't long before she spied the mistletoe hanging over the entrance.

"Jack," she exclaimed, smiling, "you sly fox. Is this your way of getting a kiss out of every female customer?"

Jackson chuckled, "At my age, Abby, you gotta take your chances where you can."

Hands on her hips, she cocked her head to one side, smiling at him. "Get over here."

Abby grabbed Jackson's face in her hands when he came nearer and planted a smacker on him, much to his delight.

"Of course if you stood right there just under it, Abby, I'd have a queue down the street, don't ya think, Leroy?" He turned to his son with a grin.

"Across town," Gibbs confirmed with his characteristic half smile.

For a split second, there was a look on Gibbs' face that again Abby couldn't decipher, but then he turned away and picked up a box and was gone without another word.

Jackson saw a look of longing wash over Abby's face as she watched his son leave the room, but then she turned away to hide it. When Abby faced him again, she'd plastered on what Jackson was coming to recognise as her cheerful face... her mask to the world.

"Mind if I take a shower, Jack?" Her soft voice broke into his thoughts.

"Help yourself, Abby. Plenty of hot water. I thought you two might like to get cleaned up after a night spent roughing it."

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you and I might have a nap afterwards. Been a bit short on sleep lately with work and if I don't, I might fall asleep, head first into in the middle of dinner later," she kissed his cheek, forcing a smile as she moved away.

Jackson watched her climb the stairs, shaking his head, heart aching for her. As outwardly upbeat as Abby always seemed to be, Jackson knew her well enough by now to see that it was often a front.

She sometimes had such a melancholy air about her that it upset him to see it and he'd be seized with the urge to try and cheer her up. Jackson suspected his son had a lot to do with making Abby both happy and sad in equal measure.

Jackson had seen the way his son looked at his forensic scientist when he'd first met Abby during the case that brought the entire team to Stillwater. It was a look he used to see on Leroy's face when he looked at Shannon, and he was baffled why his son hadn't acted on it by now.

Jackson was positive that Abby felt the same way and when his son wasn't aware of it, he'd seen the way Abby looked at Leroy. It seemed to be obvious to everyone else but themselves.

What Jackson wanted for Christmas more than anything else was to see these two together. They both deserved happiness and nothing would delight him more than to see that happen with each other.

He'd only observed from the sidelines last Christmas as they'd danced around one another and was determined to push his son a little this year. Stubborn as he was, Leroy needed to get his head out of his ass before Abby gave up waiting for him and he lost her.

* * *

><p>Gibbs placed the box in the storeroom and resisted the urge to kick it across the room.<p>

_Damn it. _

He wasn't sure if he'd read Abby's expression correctly but coupled with the comment from last night, it had been all he could do not to march across the store and kiss her under the mistletoe... but it was hardly something he was going to do in front of Jack.

So he'd fumbled it and run away... as he usually did when it was something important.

When Abby emerged from the bathroom after her shower, she paused on the landing when she heard voices drifting up from below. Feeling slightly guilty about eavesdropping, Abby was about to move away when she heard something that stopped her in her tracks.

"When are you gonna do something about that lovely woman, Leroy?"

"Do something?" Gibbs sounded annoyed, and Abby strained to hear his low voice. "You make her sound like a problem to be dealt with."

Jackson's exasperation was clear in his voice, "You know exactly what I mean, don't try and deflect me coz it won't work."

Abby bit her lip.

_Oh no, Jackson, please don't do this._

She knew how badly Gibbs reacted when pushed about something he either didn't want to talk about, wasn't ready to discuss yet, or didn't consider anybody's business but his own, and that seemed to especially apply to his father.

Abby couldn't hear what Gibbs said next as he dropped his voice even further, nor Jackson's reply but she heard Gibbs' next angry retort.

"Keep your voice down, she might hear. Anyway, it's none of your business, Jack."

Jackson's next words had her heart pounding. "Isn't it? When I can see how you feel about her. I don't like to see both of you miserable. You're family... and I think of Abby as family too now. There's nothing I'd like more than to see you two together."

There was a pause and a tired sigh from Gibbs, "It's not that simple, dad. She doesn't need a cranky old bastard like me. I'd be no good for her."

_Oh, Gibbs. _

"Shouldn't you let Abby decide that?"

"Just... don't interfere, dad. I'll be outside..." The sound of a slamming door effectively cut off the conversation, leaving Abby's mind spinning.

Shaking herself out of her daze, Abby retreated to the guestroom before she was caught listening. She needed to think over what she'd heard before she could pluck up the courage to go downstairs.

Abby tried to lie down and take that nap she'd promised herself but again her mind wouldn't let her settle and she tossed and turned, unable to drop off.

Could she take those words to mean that he wanted her after all?

Was Jackson right?

Abby eventually gave up the unequal struggle to sleep and got dressed. Joining Jackson in the kitchen, he greeted her with a typically warm smile as he turned from the sink. Happy to distract herself, she helped Jackson prepare dinner.

Jackson eyed her curiously as they worked. She looked cheerful enough as they chatted but occasionally seemed preoccupied and was unusually quiet. Once the dinner was in the oven, Jackson made a fresh pot of coffee and Abby volunteered to take some out to Gibbs in the yard.

Gibbs had shucked off his jacket as he worked. He'd soon warmed up shovelling snow off the path out back and was now chopping firewood.

Abby watched him from the doorway... enjoying the way the sweatshirt stretched across his broad back as he moved and the way his pants hugged his butt as he bent over to load the wheelbarrow.

_Oh, be still my beating hormones._

Abby started guiltily when she heard his voice.

"That coffee for me, Abbs?"

Feeling herself blushing at being caught, she teased him back, "Don't tell me, the smell of the coffee wafted right across the yard and gave it away?"

Gibbs turned and gave her a grin as she approached.

He'd worked off his bad temper and the anger generated by Jackson's words as he always did, working with his hands. Sometimes it didn't matter what he did, but the soothing repetitive motion of using his hands usually calmed him and settled his mind.

He knew Jack only had the best of intentions but not for the first time, Gibbs wished his dad wouldn't interfere... wouldn't try to arrange everything and everyone. Jackson may be his father but sometimes Gibbs wondered if he understood his son at all.

He still treated Gibbs as if he was still a teenager. Jackson should know by now that the more Gibbs was pushed into doing something, the more likely he was to resist.

Abby's voice broke into his thoughts, "Dinner'll be ready in an hour or so."

"Better finish up here then and take a shower." He watched her carefully as he sipped his coffee, seeing her hands twist together nervously. "Something on your mind, Abbs?"

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you... just now" When he quirked an eyebrow at her, she elaborated, "With the mistletoe."

He shook his head, lips twitching, "You didn't. And I think you made Jackson's year."

She gave him an uncertain smile, breaking eye contact after a moment. Wanting to ease that uncertainty, he made a decision.

And he had to know...

Abby turned to go back inside, only to be stopped by his hand on her arm. He leaned close and nuzzled across her cheek to press a kiss to the soft skin in front of her ear, lingering longer than he usually did.

He felt a shiver go through her as he whispered, "Rain check on the mistletoe?"

She pulled back and a slow, seductive smile curled her mouth, "I'll hold you to that."

He loved to see that sparkle in her eyes and wanted to see it every day, preferably on the pillow next to his.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5: Crumbling Defences

**CLOSE PROXIMITY**

**Chapter 5 – Crumbling Defences**

Christmas dinner was relaxed and cheerful, both Jackson and Abby keeping up the flow of chatter and stories. Abby looking festive in a Santa Claus hat, green eyes sparkling.

Gibbs found himself relaxing as he hadn't done in years. He saw Abby glancing at him from time to time, concern on her face and knew she was worried if this was too much of a strain for him.

Christmas would always be a difficult time.

He didn't think that would ever change entirely and he'd always need his alone time. But looking at his father and Abby, he thought perhaps it was time to start looking forward and not back all the time.

He was sure Shannon would have kicked his ass long ago for not doing so sooner.

After dinner, Gibbs insisted on clearing up and wouldn't accept Abby's help, pushing her towards the living room to relax. Jackson made fresh coffee and grabbed the bourbon bottle. The pair settled down in front of the fire, Abby curling up on the rug while Jackson sank down in his favourite chair.

When Gibbs joined them, perching on the couch, it didn't take long for Abby to grab one of their bags and start rummaging for presents. When Abby handed Gibbs a wrapped package, he chuckled as he saw her almost bouncing on her knees in her eagerness for him to open his present.

A knife.

As he examined it more closely, Abby leaned over and pointed out the engraving on the handle... his initials.

"I know your knife got damaged in that bust last week and I don't know if you've replaced it yet but I thought you might like this..." she trailed off, biting her lip. She looked over at Jackson who was watching keenly and told him, "Rule nine: always carry a knife."

"I have a back-up but like this one better, Abbs." Gibbs hefted the knife in his hands, "Nice balance. Thanks." He bent down to kiss her, feeling her cheek shift under his lips as she smiled.

"And this is for you, Jackson," Abby went on, pulling out a larger but no less beautifully wrapped package. "I know you probably don't have many photos of Gibbs through the years or the team, so I printed out some photos of all of us."

Jackson leaned over to give her a thank you kiss and eagerly opened the album. He grinned as he leafed through it, Abby curling up next to his chair so she could explain who was in each photo and where it was taken.

Gibbs scooted nearer so he could see and smiled as Jackson paused at a shot of the whole team together for Thanksgiving at Ducky's. It was one he'd not seen before but he was drawn to Abby's expression in the photo as she looked up at him.

He'd been grinning at Ducky at the time and had missed it, but he felt his pulse starting to race at the softness in her eyes and almost shy, unguarded smile she was giving him. It was a look he sometimes caught on her face and one Gibbs was never quite sure how to interpret.

He glanced at the woman herself, who gave him an uncertain smile and turned her attention back to Jackson, who was by now exclaiming enthusiastically over the other photographs.

Jackson next reached for Abby's present, chuckling at her enthusiasm as she took it from him with a wide smile.

Abby's hands faltered when they unwrapped the box and held up the broach, whispering, "Oh, Jackson, it's beautiful."

Gibbs peered over her shoulder, thinking it looked familiar.

"It belonged to my sister and I thought you might like the design. Hope it's not presuming too much, Abby, but you're like family to me now."

Gibbs swallowed hard at the emotion in Jackson's face and voice.

"I shall treasure it, thank you." Abby pinned the delicate broach to her jumper, smiling up at Jackson and threw her arms round his neck, pressing her lips to his cheek. "I think of you as family too, Jack. You and Ducky, you're both like a father to me now."

Jackson squeezed her hands, smiling fondly at her. When Gibbs opened Jackson's gift to him, he looked at his father in amazement and Jackson chuckled, knowing his son would recognise it.

He held it out so Abby could see as Jackson explained, "It was my dad's pocket watch. Leroy always liked it as a kid."

Gibbs rested a hand on Jackson's arm, his voice thick with emotion. "Thanks, dad." Gibbs handed Jackson a wrapped box and rendered his dad speechless when it was unwrapped to reveal a carved chess set.

Abby leaned in for a closer look, picking up some of the pieces to inspect, glancing over at Gibbs. "These are incredible. They must have taken you ages."

Gibbs shrugged, thinking of the long hours and concentration that had gone into the small figures. He was startled to see his dad's eyes shining, "Thank you, son."

The argument this afternoon had left a sour taste in his mouth but for all their differences and the way they still butted heads all too regularly, he loved his old man. They'd managed to come a long way in repairing their relationship and finding a way forward in these past few years.

Gibbs handed Abby a smaller wrapped present and watched her face closely as she opened it. She gasped when she saw what it was. A carved wooden jewellery box with her initial carved and painted into the top, the elaborate design she always used to sign 'A'.

She whispered, "Oh my god, this is incredible."

"That's quite some design," commented Jackson as he leaned forward to admire the craftsmanship, feeling immensely proud of his son.

Abby looked up, explaining, "It's how I sign my initial."

"Stylish... and unique, just like you."

Abby smiled at Jackson's words while Gibbs rolled his eyes at the flattery, "I see you've been working on that whole awkwardness with girls thing, Jack."

"Been practising," grinned Jackson. He took the box from Abby to take a closer look. "Carving must have taken you ages. What's the wood?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Maple, it's light so the paint shows up more. Gotta take the carvin' slow so I don't mess up."

Abby traced her fingers over her initial before raising herself up on her knees to kiss Gibbs' cheek, her lips lingering and hand resting on his shoulder as she murmured, "Thank you."

Jackson hid a smile as he watched his son's expression soften as he looked down at Abby. Letting the silence linger while he poured himself another shot, Jackson eventually cleared his throat, drawing their attention, "Help me christen my present, Abby? Fancy a game?"

She grinned, "Love to, Jackson, but prepare to get whooped. I'm pretty good."

"Oh, you are, huh?" Jackson set up the chess set on a low table between them and Abby shuffled closer to sit cross-legged in front of the fire.

"She is, Jack, and just be thankful it's not poker," warned Gibbs with a grin. "She'd have the deeds to the store before the night was out."

He'd played both chess and poker with Abby and knew how she excelled at both, with perhaps poker taking the edge. For someone with such an expressive face, her poker face was faultless... although that was in itself a 'tell'. The less her face revealed the more likely it was that she had a killer hand.

Settling back against the couch with a refill and his book, Gibbs was content to watch the two of them sparring over the chess board. He knew his dad was good. He'd taught Gibbs to play chess when he was a boy but if anyone could beat Jackson, it would be Abby.

Gibbs caught Abby's eye as she saw him put his glasses on and she signed _you look cute_, grinning cheekily_._

_Brat_ was his rejoinder which made her laugh even more.

As Gibbs settled down with his book, he glanced over at Abby from time to time. He loved watching her when her concentration was elsewhere. She brought the same absolute focus to playing chess as she did in her lab and she had various expressions and habits that he'd come to love. When she was particularly absorbed in something, she had a habit of nibbling on that full bottom lip that always made his throat go dry.

This time, with the addition of the firelight playing over her dark hair and reflecting in her vibrant green eyes, the relaxed atmosphere and probably too much bourbon, he could feel his defences against her rapidly crumbling.

He was aware of his father's eyes on him from time to time as Gibbs looked up from his book, but deliberately avoided eye contact.

After a while, Gibbs could see Abby was gaining the upper hand. Jackson eventually could no longer spare effort to do anything other than defend himself, but Gibbs could see the outcome was inevitable.

Not only was Abby good at chess, she was very competitive and liked to win, usually opting to play an aggressive game against a new opponent so she could gauge their mettle. Eventually, with a good natured chuckle, his dad conceded when she had his king cornered. Abby offered her hand to Jackson and they shared a grin as they shook.

Jackson got up to make more coffee and Abby began packing up the chess set, again admiring the intricate work that had gone into each piece.

"I'm even better at strip chess," she said, impishly, causing Gibbs to choke on his coffee.

"Good to know," he grinned, when he recovered.

Before he could comment further, Jackson came back, handing Abby another mug and told them both, "Well, it's late, I'm off to bed... I'll leave you youngsters to it."

Abby scrambled to her feet, wrapping her arms round Jackson in a tight hug. "Thank you for making my day, my second favourite silver-haired fox. I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

Jackson held her at arm's length, looking moved, "You've made my Christmas too, Abby." He glanced at his son. "You both have. Best one I've spent in years. Goodnight, Leroy."

"Night, dad."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6: Taking the Next Step

**CLOSE PROXIMITY**

A/N: Last chapter. Thanks very much for all the reviews and alerts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Taking The Next Step<strong>

After Jackson left the room, Gibbs poured them both another shot of bourbon, handing Abby a glass before dropping down next to her on the rug.

"This what you had in mind?" He remembered her description of 'fun' yesterday as being curled up in front of a fire.

She smiled at him when she remembered the reference, conscious of his nearness, the warmth of him tugging at her. "This is just perfect, thank you."

He was content to watch her profile for a while as he sipped his drink, admiring the delicate curve of her cheek and the sheen the firelight gave to her dark hair.

She was just so beautiful.

Enjoying the quiet and comfortable atmosphere, Gibbs finally moved closer, tugging her into his side and Abby sighed as she pillowed her head on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Mmm, a bit sleepy," Abby rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "Thank you... y'know, for asking me to come with you."

He turned his head to press a kiss to her hair, "Glad you're here, Abbs."

"Are you okay though?" she asked him, tentatively. "Was it easier today than you anticipated?"

His arm tightened round her shoulders, "You made it easier... You always do."

"I'm glad."

Abby relaxed against him as they sipped their drinks, and his voice eventually broke the silence. "Did ya mean what you said?... About not letting me go?"

He felt her tense immediately at his words.

_Oh crap, he heard._

Seeking to give herself time, Abby replied, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Abby was acutely aware of his warmth, the strong arm round her shoulders and the wash of steady breathing in her ear.

"You didn't." He tilted her chin up, so he could see her expressive eyes, feeling a tremor run through her as his fingers cupped her cheek. "Did ya mean it?" he persisted, his voice low.

"Yeah, I meant it. But I wasn't... I didn't think you wanted me," she whispered, caught by his intense blue eyes, his emotions clearly visible for once on his face.

"Any man who doesn't is an idiot."

She swallowed, hardly daring to hope, "You're wrong, you know... about me not wanting a cranky old bastard. I do... I always have... not that you're always cranky I mean."

_So she heard..._

When he ran callused fingers down her jawline, Abby was pretty sure she stopped breathing. Sliding his hand round her neck, Gibbs bent his head to brush his mouth across hers softly, teasingly, seeing her eyes flutter shut.

A heartbeat later, Abby responded, arms circling his neck and he felt the zing go right down his spine as their tongues tangled, the kiss turning rapidly hot and hungry.

When the kiss eventually slowed to a gentle lingering tug of lips, Gibbs didn't pull back. Nuzzling against her face, he pressed a tender kiss against the corner of her mouth, stroking his thumbs gently over her cheeks and jawline.

"If you were mine, I wouldn't let you go either."

A slow, delighted smile curved her lips at his words and her reply had his pulse galloping and his groin tightening, "Well, it's a good job I'm yours then." Her hand came up to curl into his shirt front, nipping her away along his jawline as she pulled him closer, whispering, "I didn't think you heard what I said last night."

His voice was a gravelly rumble against her neck, "Pretended I was asleep."

"Like I pretended I was asleep this morning." She pulled back with a mischievous grin and he could see her eyes twinkling.

Gibbs remembered waking up wrapped round her with a raging hard-on, relieved when he thought she was asleep. "You did, huh?"

Her grin was wicked. "Oh, yeah, and very impressive it felt too."

She ran her fingers over his chest and across his shoulders, enjoying the feel of the firm muscles under hands.

"I seem to have spent a lot of years pretending. Pretending I don't want you... pretending I don't love you... that it's only friendship," she sighed as his hands came up to untie her pigtails, "Think it's about time I stopped pretending, don't you?"

"I'm done pretending too," he promised.

His hands slid into her hair and his mouth came down on hers. Kissing him back frantically, Abby moved nearer and ended up straddling him, rocking slowly against his hardness, feeling him moan into her mouth.

When Abby pulled back, his blue eyes were hazy with lust and she murmured, "Suddenly not sleepy anymore."

He pulled her head down to growl against her lips, "Wanna unwrap my Christmas present."

When they finally untangled themselves, Gibbs led her from the room. Abby nuzzled into him all the way as they stumbled upstairs, nose pressed against his warm neck, smothering a giggle as they crept across the landing so as not to wake Jackson.

As soon as they were inside his room, Gibbs wrapped his arms round her waist, lips wandering across her neck.

She angled her head to give him better access, asking teasingly, "How many girls have you brought up to your room, Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

He snorted, "Not that many. Dad was too strict." He nipped her earlobe, hearing her gasp and chuckled, "How quiet can you be, Abbs?"

Jackson's room was across the hall but the soundproofing wasn't that good.

That husky laugh rolled into his ears and his hands tightened on her hips as he felt his need increase, "Well, I gotta tell you I usually make a _lot_ of noise and I've a feeling you can make me scream."

"Oh, I intend to..." he promised, his deep voice making her shiver, "when I get you into my bed, but perhaps we should try to be quiet here."

"Then you'll have to find something to occupy my mouth then... just in case I can't be quiet."

The image that conjured up sent his arousal rocketing and he spun her round, pulling her flush against his body and claimed her mouth in a bruising kiss.

Backing her towards the bed, they gradually stripped each other, fingers and lips roaming teasingly over newly revealed skin. Taking his time, Gibbs revelled in discovering and exploring all the tattoos he'd only dreamed about.

Helping her to lie back, he mentally ticked off one fantasy... how she would look sprawled across his bed, her silky raven hair tumbling across his pillows.

Slowly licking and nibbling his way down her body, Gibbs finally settled between her legs, enjoying her increasingly urgent moans. He felt her thread fingers into his hair as he nuzzled into her, causing her to roll her hips towards him desperately.

"Jethro... _hurry_."

He chuckled, leisurely kissing her inner thighs, feeling a jolt of satisfaction and delight at her use of his name, "Not gonna rush, Abbs. Been waiting too long. Patience."

Her head fell back against the pillows, "_Oh god_... and you expect me to be quiet?"

He wanted to learn what she tasted like... everywhere.

He needed to know what she liked... how hard _here_... how soft_ there_.

Whether she preferred his mouth... or hands or fingers... and how fast... how slow.

He wanted to know whether she'd always whimper when he used his tongue just _so._

He listened to the mewing sounds she made in the back of her throat as he suckled, loving her gasps as he twisted his fingers inside her. Her moans went straight to his straining cock as his tongue lapped at her as if he couldn't get enough of her taste... which he couldn't.

He wanted to see that slender back arch towards him... to sink his teeth into that curvy ass... to hear that voice moan his name again and again as she tightened round his fingers... and tongue... and cock.

As Abby shuddered through her first orgasm, biting her knuckles to try and keep quiet, he kissed his way gently up her trembling body, watching as she came down from her high.

Hazy green eyes opened and she curled her hand round his neck, "My turn."

Urging him onto his back, Abby sat back to look at Gibbs... _really_ look at him naked for the first time.

Raking her gaze along his long body, she let her fingers follow the path of her eyes, adding her mouth to the gentle torture, causing him to groan and arch up into her touch.

She murmured, giggling against his skin, "Now who can't keep quiet, hmm? Wanna know what you feel like on top of me... inside me. Wanna feel those shoulders under my hands... run my nails down that long back... know the strength in those hands as they pin me down."

Her throaty chuckle nearly made him lose it as she ghosted her lips across his skin, "And I wanna grab that mighty fine piece of ass as you drive hard into me."

Abby slowly, carefully, teasingly let her lips and fingers explore his body, learning what made him writhe under her hands and mouth. She nibbled and nipped her way across his body, sinking her teeth into his skin without warning, making him arch off the bed.

The feel of her mouth closing on him for the first time nearly had his brain melting out of his ears.

Closing his eyes as her lips wrapped round him and tongue swirled around the sensitive tip, he fisted his hands in the sheets and struggled not to fall apart. He might have known she'd be as adept at torturing him.

What she was doing with her tongue was probably illegal in some States but... _oh god_, it felt so good.

When he finally couldn't last much longer and flipped her over, he delighted in her impish grin as she pulled him down into a toe curling kiss. And when he finally slid balls deep into her heat, it felt as if he was coming home.

Framing her head in his arms, feeling her legs and arms wrap tightly round him, he stilled for a moment and their eyes locked.

Whatever control he was hanging onto slipped away as she arched her back, her internal muscles rippling around him and he began thrusting into her, his hand fisting in her hair.

Abby couldn't remember feeling so wild for a very long time, but he was hot and hard inside her and felt _so _good and _oh god_, he was right... _there._

She was making a valiant attempt to muffle the noises she was making, burying her head in his neck or against his shoulder, but _feeling_ her moaning against his skin as she began trembling underneath him was turning him on more than he thought possible.

The thought of how she'd sound when she could really let rip was intoxicating.

Gibbs was sure they were making too much noise and the bed was creaking, and he'd have to endure more than a few smirking looks from Jackson in the morning, but at the moment Gibbs couldn't have cared less if the whole town heard them.

He couldn't have stopped pounding her into the mattress if his life depended on it.

He felt her moan skitter right down his spine and her teeth and nails sink into his shoulders as she unravelled beneath him. His hips snapped erratically against her as he growled his own release into her neck.

As they collapsed on the bed, Gibbs tried to keep his weight from crushing her but Abby was having none of it... pulling him down to press her into the mattress. When they recovered their breath, he rolled onto his back, bringing her with him to sprawl boneless across him.

Nuzzling a soft kiss into his chest and carding her fingers through the sweat slicked hair there, she murmured, laughing softly, "Did you like your present, Jethro."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible and she nestled her head into his neck as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was still dark when Gibbs drifted awake next morning, feeling relaxed and comfortable.<p>

His nose was buried in silky hair, an arm was snug around a slender waist and one hand was cupping the heavy weight of a breast, nipple hard against his palm, and his legs were tangled with long lean limbs.

His body had obviously decided it liked waking up wrapped around the soft, warm curves he'd been fantasizing about for years.

He was painfully, achingly hard.

He moaned as Abby rocked her hips back against him and he heard her throaty chuckle, "I hope that's another Christmas present for me coz it's certainly not your badge."

The end.


End file.
